


New Family (Nami X Vivi

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, F/F, Family, Marriage, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami and Vivi decided to take a big step in Thier Marriage,so they decided to head down to A Adoption Centre.This series will be Nami and Vivi with Thier child,seeing what adventures they Have with friends and Thier New happy family.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> | Credits to @Pkmntrainer_Lex for helping me come up with the Title of this series,Thank you! 😊 |
> 
> If you like what I do,Please either follow my Twitter (@Phantomwantsto1),or if you want to see other stories I have written,please check out my Wattpad (@dragonclawkisses)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! 💙⚡

Chapter 1: Let me take you to see them

A loud alarm clock Went off Alerting the sleeping couple,The sun cutting in through the sheer blinds,The Ginger haired girl,grumbled as she woke up,gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes,glancing around the room,it was warmly lit up by the sun peeping in,picking up Her phone,se glaces at the Date and Smiled,she looked down at the blue haired girl sleeping next to her,and gently shook her "Vivi,darling? Today's the day"I heard a small Groan as she got up,Her pink tank top sliding down a little,she smiled softly At Vivi,kissing her cheek softly "Morning Darling" "M..morning sweetheart" she giggled softly,Pulling herself out of bed,grabbing The fresh towels,Before heading to the shower.

The blue haired girl,sat up proper,Rubbing her Eyes,to remove the sleep before fixing her top,And sliding out of bed,She walked to her wardrobe,Pulling out a Loose white dress with A small Floral Pattern,Once she heard the door open,she Saw Nami's Slender body wrapped In a Fluffy towel, while her Body Glistened,She smiled sweetly before walking to Vivi "That would Look really Pretty on you" Vivi felt her Face blush madly,"I just wanna make a good First impression" Nami giggled softly "You'll make a good Impression Darling,don't worry" Vivi smiled sweetly as Nami,slipped her towel off,Showing her gorgeous Body,she Pulled out a Pair of Blue jeans,Along with a tank top,she brushed her Ginger hair out,As Vivi slipped her dress on,Smoothing her hair out.

Vivi walked downstairs,Heading to the Kitchen tying her apron on,preparing Breakfast,along with a Pit of tea,Vivi hummed softly as she made A full English breakfast 

"Nami!,I've made breakfast!" "I'm on my way!" Nami walked downstairs,a big smile across her face "You didn't need to do this,it was my turn" Vivi smiled Brightly as Nami felt her heart melt,"I wanted to Nami!,it's a important day" Nami walked up to Vivi,taking her gently into her arms,kissing her forehead before taking her meal and sitting down.

After breakfast,the Couple walked out the house and towards the car,Nami opened the door for Vivi,letting her in,before closing the door gently and Walked towards the Driver seat,sliding into the seat,she started the car and drove off Towards Rosinante Adoption Centre.

Once the couple pulled up,at the Large white house,they got out of the car,surrounding the door were nearly planted Flowers,and freshly cut grass,The porch of the House had Potted plants. Nami gently took her Wife's hand before they walked off,Knocking on the door,a loud thud was heard from the inside,along with the sound of Pans falling,A Voice called out "Come in!" Vivi and Nami exchanged a glance at each other before walking in,on the floor was a large man,who had dirty Blonde hair, he had a large amount of Children Surrounding him as he grunted.

"Rosy? Rosy are you okay?" A small child with Brown almost black looking Hair Who had a Grey T-shirt on and Black shorts,he knelt down,poking the Male "Rosy??" "I'm okay,This isn't normal" He got up,sitting cross-legged,he had a white button up shirt on and Black Jeans,Along with his signature Maroon hat,He glanced at Nami and Vivi,before smiling "Nami and Vivi? Correct?" "Yes,you would be Rosinante?"

he smiled a close eyed smile,and nodded "correct,And welcome to My Adoption Centre!" A bunch of children looked up at the couple and smiled all Yelling out names,Nami giggled softly as Vivi smiled "Okay,so Do you have a Preferred age and Gender?" Nami Glanced at Vivi and smiled "we Don't mind" Rosinante smiled and nodded "We can start with the little ones, Hatō? Will you go find your dad?"

The little Boy who had brown Hair,nodded and waddled off,While Rosinante Stood up,dusting his jeans off,he smiled at us "will you follow?" Vivi gently took Nami's hand,following,Rosinante opened a door that had about 10 Small children sat Around a table,Playing Different puzzles,while some Coloured "Hey Kids!"they all looked up at the extremely tall male "Corazon! Corazon!" They all changes and stormed towards him,clinging onto him as he smiled"so,I Have some people Who are interested in Adopting"they all peeped around him,And same Nami and Vivi smiling sweetly "one of us would get two mommy's?,that's awesome!"

Rosinante looked over at us and smiled 

"These are the Children,Now let's begin the process"

Nami smiled at Vivi,Gently kissing her cheek 

"Yeah,let's"


	2. Meet Hai! And... Sanji's husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi and Nami meet a small boy,who they end up having a small Convosation with and end up liking,and after talking with Rosinante,they end up going to lunch with Sanji and end up meeting his husband and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what I do, please either follow my Twitter which is @Phantomwantsto1 or,do you would like to see other stories I have written and still update,please check my Wattpad which is @DragonClawKisses! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! 💙🧡

Rosinante walked towards the small children,who had lined themselves up in hight order and waited patiently,Nami and Vivi smiled,As Rosinante began to introduce them to the kids.

Rosinante smiled as the kids smiled and played with Vivi and Nami and as they had small convos with each child.

However Nami's attention was taken to the corner of the room where she saw a small Boy in the corner,He had messy Brown hair with Bright Green eyes. He has a Small red hoodie on with black jeans on.

Rosinante followed Nami's gaze and saw her glancing at the small boy,who seemed very nervous with the new pepole.

"Hai? Why don't you come over?" 

The little boy pulled his hoodie over his hands,softly biting it,before gently waddling over to Rosinante.

"Hai,this is Nami and Vivi,Vivi and Nami,this is Hai,he's one of the youngest kids "

Rosinante smiled softly before stepping out of the way,letting Hai see Nami and Vivi,the other children were talking and laughing.

"Hi Hai,it's nice to meet you" Vivi kneeled down,keeping a Nice distance from the child,to insure he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"I...it's nice...to...meet...you"

Hai looked around,stilling biting his hoodie,But gently let go of it,before walking towards Vivi gently 

"You,two married?" 

He asked gently,As Vivi smiled sweetly at Hai.

"Me and Nami are married. We've been married for three years"

Hai,looked over at the ginger haired girl,who was talking to Rosinante,Vivi looked over and smiled 

"She's nami?"

"She is"

Nami looked over,and walked towards them smiling,the other kids filed out the room,Laughing and talking .

"Hi Hai,I'm Nami".

"It's nice to meet you.."

Rosinante walked towards them before slipping and falling.

"Uh oh!"

"Corazon?!"

The women rushed to his side,pulling him up,as the small Child tried not to giggle.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, thank you"

Hai,waddled towards the three of them, giggling

"Corazon clumsy!"

The three of them,Smiled as he giggled happily,bouncing up and down,his hair slightly falling into his emerald eyes.

"Hey Hai,why don't you tell them a little more about yourself,Like what you like to do"

Hai stopped bouncing,and looked up at the girls,rubbing his head softly.

"I...uh.... Hmm,Oh! I like doing reading,Colouring and trying.. sudokus,but as of now,it's Difficult.."

"Well that's okay,Hai becuase Practice will make perfect"

"Shes are right Hai, practice will make perfect,but don't pressure yourself " 

Nami smiled as Vivi gently too her hand,As Hai smiled at yhier action.

"Hai,we're gonna be tight back,I've just got some questions for Vivi and Nami"

"Okay Rosy!"

Rosinante walked towards the door,opening it letting Vivi and Nami walk about as he followed behind,and the trio walked towards his office.

Immediately walking into the office,it felt Homey,A large Deep brown desk was set in the middle of the room,with two red velvet chairs oppitie it,along with a Larger chair behind the desk.

The book selves,stacked In Alphabetical order,in colour coded,with Small little Nick Nacks placed sparsely along the selves.

"Take a seat"

Nami,pulled Vivi's seat out for her,letting her sit down,before taking her seat,along with Rosinante.

"Alright,so you've talked to the children,is there anyone you are interested in adopting"

Nami looked at Vivi,gently taking her hand, squeezing,they both looked at each other smiling knowing who they wanted.

"We would like to adopt Hai"

Rosinante smiled,pulling out papers,he cleared his throat and handed them the paper.

"So you need to sign here,And here and Then I'll need to Send the papers to my boss who will approve it."

Vivi nodded and smiled,picking up a pen,signing in the places Rosinante pointed at,passing the paper to Nami.

"I'm sure you could figure this out,but he's a really nervous,overthinker of a Child,and a kid his age shouldn't have this much stress but he does"

Vivi smiled brightly,

"well,we are gonna make sure he's 100% okay and that he's comfortable and feels safe with us"

Rosinante felt a ton of stress fall off his shoulders as he sighed happily.

"I'm glad,he needs pepole who won't try to push him away becuase of his stress"

Nami giggled,and smiled 

"We won't,Rosinante if it's approved,we are gonna be the best Mom's to him we can be"

Rosinante smiled,before smacking his face,causing the girls to look confused.

"Hatō? You saw him when you walked in,Him and Hai are close and you know one of His dad's so,When it's approved don't stop them from meeting up,please"

The pair nodded,and Rosinante smiled happily taking the papers off them.

"Alright,skill get back to you at the end of the week,When it's approved and I'll see you on a day we settle for you to pick him up"

The three of them said Thier goodbyes before leaving,but as they were leaving Nami and Vivi heard a small voice

"Bye bye! Miss Vivi and Miss Nami!"

Glancing back,a big smile Across both of their faces as Hai waved goodbye to them,a goofy from on his face.

"Good bye Hai!" they waved goodbye,before walking out the building,climbing into thier car.

"I really hope we can take him home" 

Vivi smoothed a peice of her long blue hair, nervously,as Nami gently kissed her cheek.

"We will be able to take him home"

Nami went to start the car,before getting a notification on her phone,glancing down she saw a text off Sanji.

"Wanna go get lunch?, You,me and Vivi? My husband will join later if that's okay?"

"Sanji wants to get lunch with us,his husband will join later but do you want to?"

"I would love to,we haven't met up in awhile"

Nami sent a quick text,before driving off to the Baratie.

Apon arriving at the Baratie,they stepped out the car and walked towards the door,walking in seeing Sanji was luckily not working today,walking over to his table they slide into the seats.

"Hey Sanji!"

He smiled happily,his jacket was off,he was just wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans.

"Hi Nami-Sawn! Vivi-Chan!"

"How's you?"

"Good,we just came back for the Adoption center,and We are hopefully gonna have a child by the end of the week."

Sanji smiled grew huge,as he couldn't help it,Nami and Vivi have always been talking about having a child before they got Married and now they were gonna have it.

"That's incredible!,I'm so proud of you guys!"

"Thank you Sanji,but please don't be shocked if we need parenting advice and we ask you"

Snaji chuckled nervously,rubbing his neck

"I'm sure you guys will be amazing parents"

The bell of the restaurant,went off,letting everyone know someone has walked in.

"Dada? Dada!!" 

A small voice called out,and the sound of small footsteps approaching the table,Nami and Vivi looked down,and a look fo surprise filed thier face,it was the kid from the Adoption Centre,his black hair slightly messy,and his skin the same tone as Sanji's.

"Dada!"

The small child bounced up,climbing into the chair,crawling over to Sanji's lap.

"Ah? Hatō? Where's Daddy?"

The boy,looked up,Showing off his greyish blue eyes to his father

"Oops,left daddy at the door!"

Sanji chuckled softly,rubbing Hatō's hair gently,looking over at Nami and Vivi,he raised his curly eyebrow.

"is something wrong?"

Vivi cleared her throat,rubbing her neck.

"We,uh..saw him at the Adoption Centre"

Sanji blinked,before chuckling happily.

"His uncle Runs it,he was there to cost his uncle and See his daddy do the checkups"

"Daddy?,Wait hang on who's his dad? Becuase I know you and your husband just did the legal way as you both were too busy for a actual wedding"

"Oh? So Sanji forgot to tell you guys he married me?"

Sanji blushed madly,looking away,as Nami blinked madly at the male.

"LAW?!"

Law chuckled,placing Hatō's blue bottle down before sitting down ruffling Hatō's hair.

"Yeah,Nami-ya,I'm Sanji's husband,but also that means you guys were the ones interested in Hai,if you saw Hatō at the Adoption Centre"

Hatō's ears perked up at the mention of Hai,And he smiled

"Hai maybe getting adopted?!"

Nami smiled,nodding.

"Yeah,Hatō we were interested in adopting Hai".

"Yay!"the child bounced up and down on Sanji's lap happily,at the mention the pepole infront of him were Possiblly gonna be his Friends parents

Law looked over,at Vivi and Nami and smiled very small.

"Rosinante told you about the kids over stressing and thinking am assuming?"

"He did"

"Well,Nmai-Ya,Vivi-ya if you need anything,I'm sure me And sanji will be willing to help you guys out."

"Thank you Law" 

"It's no problem"

The five of them began to grab the menus and order,having Lunch happily.

"Wait,I'm sorry if this sounds rude,but Did you adopt Hatō?" 

Vivi,Was trying to sound as polite as possible,making sure she didn't insult them,but Sanji shook his head no at Vivi's question.

"we didn't,we asked my Sister to be the surrogate,however we have said if we want another child,we are planning on adopting"

"Awww,that was nice of Reuji to be the surrogate"

Law smiled,softly taking Sanji's Hand.

"Well,shall we?" Vivi asked,smiling at everyone before they all nodded.

"hungry..." 

Sanji chuckled,as his son snuggled into him,who was mumbling about food.

"God,I'm so excited to Be able to have our own kid..I'm just a little nervous im are gonna mess up..."

"Vivi,you aren't,your the sweetest and most caring girl I know,you are gonna be a amazing mother" 

Vivi blushed at her wife's compliemtns and gently hide her face,As Nami giggled.

"She right Vivi-Chan,You both will be amazing mother's and will be the most understanding with him"

Law nodded,agreeing with them,while removing the fork from Hatō's mouth as Sanji quickly gave Hatō his bottle.

"Beside's you guys have prepared and have taken the classes Offered to you,so your fully prepared."

Nami,wrapped her arm around Vivi's waist,kissing her gently.

"We've got this."


End file.
